1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and particularly to an electronic device with a cooler.
2. Description of Related Art
A cooling device is often used to cool a heat generating component, such as a central processing unit (CPU). The heat generating component is often secured to a mounting member. Generally, the cooling device comprises a cooler and a backboard for securing the cooler to a circuit board. Each of the cooling devices made from different manufacturers may each have a different specification and a different mounting method. As a result, each of the cooling devices may has a different backboard corresponding to every different mounting member When the mounting member is to be replaced, the backboard of the cooling device corresponding to the mounting member may also need be replaced. Replacing the backboard may be costly and time consuming. An improved electronic device with a cooling device may be desired.